dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike MacRae
|birthplace = St. Louis, Missouri, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Comedian Actor Voice Actor Impressionist |areas_active = Houston Los Angeles |active = 1999-present |status = Inactive in Dubbing |website = Mike MacRae }}Mike MacRae (born Charles Kennedy; July 29, 1977) is an American stand-up comedian, actor, voice actor and impressionist. Biography A native of St. Louis, Missouri, MacRae moved to Houston, Texas in 1995 where he graduated from Rice University in 1999 and started performing in The Laff Stop. He appeared on television for the first time in 2001 with Comedy Central's Premium Blend and is a regular on The Bob & Tom Show. For ADV Films, he has also voiced in numerous English language dubs of anime. MacRae made his first appearance on the Late Show with David Letterman on May 2, 2007 as part of the show's Impressionist Week 2. He was a cast member on Frank TV, and in 2009 was part of the Montreal Just For Laughs Comedy Festival. In the fall of 2012, he began appearing on The Howard Stern Show on Sirius XM, doing his impersonation of Republican presidential candidate Mitt Romney. He also regularly is on The Jimmy Dore Show, where in his series of fictional comedy phone calls he provides provides a voice to various public figures including Liam Neeson, Barack Obama, Bernie Sanders, Chuck Schumer and George Clooney. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' (1982-1983) - Chief Engineer, Master of Ceremonies (ep. 9), Emcee (ep. 11), Lynn Paoshun (ep. 15), Additional Voices *''Aura Battler Dunbine'' (1983-1984) - Narrator, Additional Voices *''Saint Seiya'' (1986-1989) - Phoenix Ikki, Black Phoenix, Pope Ares (good side; ep. 1) *''Cyber Team in Akihabara'' (1998) - Additional Voices *''Excel Saga'' (1999-2000) - Gomez, That Man, The Across Five (ep. 26), Additional Voices *''Steel Angel Kurumi'' (1999-2000) - Professor Ayanokouji *''Noir'' (2001) - General Canora (ep. 4), Paolo (eps. 8-9), Roshman (ep. 12), Yun Shutong (eps. 15-16), Additional Voices *''Steel Angel Kurumi 2'' (2001) - Professor Ayanokouji (ep. ), Crowd (ep. 1), Scientist (ep. 5), Practitioner (eps. 7, 10), Person on Pier (ep. 8) *''Full Metal Panic!'' (2002) - Gauron *''Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu'' (2002) - Marron (eps. 5, 11), Garasuyama High School Rugby Captain (ep. 7), Additional Voices *''Kaleido Star'' (2003-2004) - Leon Oswald *''Gantz'' (2004) - Daichi Nozaki, Newscaster (ep. 4), Additional Voices *''Samurai Gun'' (2004) - Rekkai, Lord Kuroda (ep. 7) OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' (1985) - Producer, Additional Voices (ADV Dub) *''Megazone 23 - Part II'' (1986) - Gate Guard 1, Additional Voices (ADV Dub) *''Megazone 23 - Part III'' (1989) - Businessman 3 (ep. 2), Air Vehicle Pilot (ep. 2), Additional Voices (ADV Dub) *''Parasite Dolls'' (2003) - Sorime (ep. 3), Additional Voices Anime Films *''Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture – Prince of Darkness'' (1998) - Hokushin *''Appleseed: Ex Machina'' (2007) - Manuel Aeacus Video Game Dubbing *''Kingdom Hearts III'' (2019) - Buzz Lightyear External Links *Mike MacRae at the Internet Movie Database *Mike MacRae at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Houston-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for ADV Films Category:Voice Actors for Seraphim Digital